


Sapphires

by Hufflepuff_Geek



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Children of Characters, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Geek/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Geek
Summary: She has known him since they were children. He's seen her go through abuse, blood and tears. They've loved each other long before either of them realized, and thanks to a note and a picture he's ready to confess. Even if he's in cuisine
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Kudos: 34





	Sapphires

You glanced in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last minute. Tonight was the Fifty Seventh anniversary for Wayne Enterprises, and you were Bruce's date. He had asked to many months in advance, so if any starry gazed woman asked, he could decline.

And after many hours, of agonizing and shopping you settled on the perfect dress. It was an all black, long sleeve, floor length dress that dipped in the front and had a slit that exposed a majority of your leg. The back had been cut out and exposed your back. And, as the time to leave ticked closer, you styled the dress with matching black heels and a diamond and sapphire necklace (that Bruce had gotten you for your birthday) that dipped ever so slightly into your cleavage. You new from personal experience that Bruce loves seeing you in this outfit.

As you replied the cherry shaded lipstick your door knocked.

"Coming," you yelled grabbing your overcoat and purse.

Opening the door you were met with a beautiful sight. Bruce had his suit jacket along over his bare forearms. His white button up was rolled up with two buttons undone. His hand were casually shoved into his form fitting pants pockets. And to top it off he had his million dollar smile on, while looking over you.

"Your jackets covering up all the good stuff," he winked.

"Only to keep prying eyes from seeing it yet," you hummed closing your door.

"You'll find I'm a very patient person," he husked.

You had to stop yourself from the shiver that threatened to go down your spin.

"We'll see," you grinned.

He lead you down the stairs to the limo. Once inside you were greeted by three of Bruce's sons.

"Hi, Jason, Tim" you smiled, "hello, Damian."

All three gave you their own greeting before talk with each other. Bruce handed you a glass of champagne, before putting an arm around your shoulder.

The closer you got the more the boys began to straighten themselves out and finish getting ready. As Bruce rolled down his selves and put his cuffs down you buttoned his shirt. Grabbing his blue tie you started tying it. By the time you had finished Bruce had our a hand on your lower thigh and was drawing small circles into the fabric. You looked at each other lost in your own little world until the door opened. You retracted your hands from his tie and looked away, trying (and failing) to calm you burning cheeks.

The boys went first, then Bruce then you. Alfred helped you tug off your jacket. The cameras went crazy, Bruce turned after a reporter stopped mid-sentence. His eyes went wide when he laid eyes on you. He quickly made his way to you offering an arm.

"You look stunning," he whispered into your ear.

You blushed aggressively and thought at the moment it would be a good idea to hide your face in his shoulder. But when you did the cameras went wild. Bruce herd you mumble a 'oh my god' and couldn't help but chuckle. Slowly but surely they made it to the gala.

"Bruce! (Y/N)" Dick grinned walking over with his wife in hand.

"Dick, Kori" Bruce smiled at his oldest and his wife.

"It's good to see you again," Dick said to you.

"Likewise, I've actually been meaning to invite your family over for dinner, I'd love to see little Mar'i again," you gush.

"Well we should be free next Thursday night if work doesn't come up," Kori notes. pro

"Then it's a plan, " you nod. 

"Good," Dick catches the eye of someone and grins, "Hey! Tim, Jason what's up!"He

As Dick and Kori stalk off to his next victims you can't help but giggle. Bruce arches an eyebrow. our

"You know Mar'i?"

"Yea I babysit her from time to time."

"I'm always learning new things."

"The great brilliant, billionaire Bruce Wayne, learning something he doesn't know!" you pretend to swoon.

He just hip bumps you, rolling his eyes before getting a call. He holds up a finger before picking his phone up. He says a few things back and forth. You don't pay much attention instead grabbing a glass of wine as you stare at all the guests around you. Bruce puts a hand on you elbow, and you take a deep sigh.

"Let me guess emergency?"

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," he leans down to kiss your cheek, but you turn slightly so he can't.

"That's what they all say," you murmur under your breath.

And when you turn around he's gone, along with all his children.

~~~~~~~~~

You fiddle with the small box as you look over the skylights. After two hours of waiting for him to come back, you went home. Your still dressed up excluding your heels. Your standing on your balcony, and you spot the Vigilantes. You scream your support for them as loud as you can. And they seem to head you. Some off them wave while the others just look at you. And before you know it that oldest one is coming towards you. You look wife eyed as Batman makes his way up to your balcony. Once he's on he stands silently.

"Hello batsy," you smile up at him.

He nods clearing his throat, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"Hm? Oh, you know the casual. Dealing with rejection," you shrug.

He's silent as a statue, but the tilt of his head tells you to go on.

"I went out on a date with Bruce Wayne tonight. And he used the 'Emergency' excuse to bail on me."

Batman shuffled awkwardly from side to side for a second before stopping.

"Right sorry, probably don't want to hear about it."

There's a silence for a few minutes before he finally asks, "what's that?"

You look down at it and grimace, "it was for him."

You hold out the gift for him, "here, it's for you now. A birthday gift, no matter how early or late it is."

Slowly he takes it carefully unwrapping it and opening the box. Inside were two papers and a ring with a small sapphire. He's took out the note and read it.

" _Dear Rich-Guy,_

_Congrats on keeping the company up and going for along time. You've always pushed me to do what I want, even when my parent didn't. You've always been there for me no matter what, I will always hold you close to my heart._

_Yours Forever, (N/N)_ "

Looking at the painting behind he was met a redraw of an old family picture, his mother and father stood in the back. Hands on older Bruce while sitting. And all of his boss sitting infront of them on the floor. Bruce clutched the papers, the tears sucking to his mask.

"Woah! You ok Batsy?" Bruce spun towards her and dove down. He kissed her hard not letting up as (Y/N) pushed against him. Once he pulled away she covered her mouth with the back of her hand while her other one clutched the fencing behind her. her

Her breathing was ragged and fast, "you all right?"

"I love you, (Y/N) (L/N)."

Her eyes widened in realization, "Bruce?"

He pulled his mask down reveling his tear stricken face. (Y/N) stressed for a minute before grabbing his suite and kissing him again. He gripped her waist pressing her to him as tight as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucket-Head: Dio you think he gave her some D?😉😏
> 
> Sunshine Child: Ew! I don't want to think about that!!! He's our dad!😵
> 
> Coffee for blood: Yes Jason that's just gross.
> 
> Demon Spawn: With the choice though I'd like to have a sister.
> 
> Sunshine Child: Nooooo! That would make Mari's aunt younger then her!😭


End file.
